See you again
by The-trio-until-the-very-end
Summary: Rose Tyler is left on her own after Doomsday, after the Doctor makes a promise that he will see her again one day. Now Rose is stuck trying to find a way to see her Doctor again.
1. stuck in the cold

Not for sure where this story is going... Let you know when I figure it out...

So lets pretend Rose did get stuck at the Bay, but when the Doctor came up, he said different things. And everything after season 2 never happened. No Donna, Martha, or Tentoo.

* * *

The beach was cold. It wasn't usually, but today it was cloudy and windy. Like the gods knew what events were going to happen, before everyone else did.

But Rose didn't mind the cold. She hadn't come here to swim. She dressed up in a winter coat, hot chocolate waiting in the car, but Rose chose to wait in the cold.

He appeared like a ghost a few feet from Rose. Just an image. No touching. Not much time. Just enough to say their goodbyes. He was burning up a sun just to say goodbye. He cared, he wanted her to know. Rose fought the cold to talk to him. She couldn't feel her toes or her ears, but she didn't mind. Seeing him made her feel warm on the inside. Just for a little while.

He makes her a promise. That they'll see each other again one day. There was so much more Rose wanted to say, that day would have to come fast.

He was fading, one second he was here, the next gone. Millions of miles away, next to a dead star.

And she was still here, the cold creeping into her bones as she stood crying on the beach. Lost forever.

* * *

Short. I know, maybe the next chapter will be longer. Sorry if it was not that good. Review anyway?


	2. signs

Chapter two of my random story! yay. So I think I decided that this was going to be a longer story than my others. But we shall see. I already know how it ends though! now just to work on the middle.

* * *

Rose looked out the window of the bus as it sped down the highway. This Earth was so much like hers it was hard to remember it wasn't the same planet. Same cars, same clothes, same food. Though this one did have a different past, what with the cybermen attacking, and all the blimps. And this world had her dad. But it didn't have the Doctor. Rose sighed; she could never get him out of her head. The Doctor had showed her everything and yet her she was back on the bus, coming home from work. Life had changed. Rain had started to fall, and by the time Rose drifted off to sleep, it was pouring. She awoke to the driver yelling. "EH girl, isn't this your stop?" Rose jumped up, looking around. Everyone else was already off the bus and Rose sat alone. "Yeah, sorry." She dropped some change into the bucket, ready to get off the bus and into bed. The bus had stopped at the end of the Tyler estate, a long curved driveway so long you couldn't even see the house. "Whoa, you're a Tyler?" The blond nodded. "And you're riding public transportation?" She nodded again. The old man laughed, "You could just buy a plane to take you from downtown to here with all your money." Rose got off the bus with the man still laughing as he shut the doors.

Rose started the long walk to her house. She liked riding the bus. It gave her time to think about everything going on in her life. Some days she would find herself crying at her reflection in the window, on other days she would look at random people and compress a laugh. Everyone on bus route 27 in London probably thought she was crazy. But they didn't know her. They didn't know this time last year she was fighting an army of robots and having the time of her life. And now she was stuck here, away from it all. If you were Rose Tyler, you would have a rough time adjusting to a normal life too.

By the time Rose got to the wooden front doors, she was soaked. Her messy bun was even messier and her clothes were soaking wet, they made her shiver. Harry, the doorman greeted her. "Mss. Tyler, I could have brought the town car around if you called." He held out a towel, which Rose took. "The cold doesn't bother me." She replied, before heading upstairs. She quickly undressed and hopped in the shower. The warm water welcomed her and Rose never wanted to leave it. But she did, because Jackie Tyler was yelling on the intercom. "Rose, can you hear me? Rose? Can you go get some more baby food? Rose? Tony's hungry." Rose rolled her eyes, ever since her brother had been born; her mom had Rose running all over town to get her stuff. At least this time it was something for the actual baby.

Rose got dressed again and with her hair still dripping, she stepped back into the raining weather. But this time, she had her driver. "Just pull up to the curb. It shouldn't take that long. Sorry you had to come out Allen." He mumbled something as Rose shut the door. Rose went right to the baby section, grabbing some random flavored food before rushing to the checkout. Luckily, since it was already nine, the store was almost empty. Rose found herself jealous of all those at home sleeping. "How many items?" The young man asked with a smile. He had blond hair and deep green eyes, maybe fresh out of college. Rose placed the cans on the scanner. "How are you today?" He asked. Rose looked at his tag. It read; _Hello, my name is JOHN. _John. That was the name the Doctor always used. "I'm fine. Tired." Rose replied. John nodded, he scanned the first item before looking back at Rose. He opened his mouth before looking back down at the cans of baby food. He scanned the second one. "You come in here a lot, always buying baby stuff. You don't look old enough to have a baby and you aren't wearing a ring." He said to the can of peas. Rose glanced down at her left hand. "Sorry, I've just been nosey I guess." Rose gave a hollow laugh. "It's ok, it's all for my little brother. My mum doesn't know she can buy stuff herself." John smiled. "So if you're single, would you like to go out sometime?" Rose almost dropped her wallet. John looked embarrassed. "If you're dating someone-" But Rose cut him off, handing him the money. "No, it's just I had a friend. It was complicated. I thought I knew him, but he would always come back and surprise me. I knew I loved him, and I thought he loved me, but he never told me. He left and I've been missing him ever since." Rose didn't know why she told the stranger this. Maybe because his smile looked welcoming or maybe because she was tired. Maybe Rose just needed to get it out, and he was there, maybe because his name was John. But Rose couldn't take the words back. John nodded slowly. "Geez, I'm sorry." Rose took the plastic bag. She gave a small smile and thanks. As she was walking out the door, walking into rain, the boy ran after her. Catching his breath he told her, "I hope you find somebody. That man is missing out on a great girl." Rose blushed in the light from the cars. John ran back inside before Rose could say anything. As she hailed down Allen, Rose felt her cheeks getting wet. But she didn't know if it was from the rain or from tears.

When Rose got in the car, she wiped her cheeks. "Ok, Allen. Back home it is!" The driver put the car in drive and they pulled out of parking lot. Rose saw the glow of the store's lights glowing behind her as they went into the darkness. And she could have sworn out of the corner of her eye, instead of the sign saying 'Lennons' it said 'Bad Wolf'. But the car turned before Rose's mind could process it.

* * *

Reviews are like traveling with the Doctor. (ok... maybe not THAT good. But still. they are pretty nice)


	3. going home

_HATED _writing this chapter. ugh. it took me a week. and nothing even happens in this chapter... well almost nothing. *wink*

So I'm writing this and my other story, _It can be __remembered. _Not for sure what's going on there . It might be over... But I don't know. You guys really like it. But I"m stuck with it. Anywho, back to this fic.

I'm almost done with this story... I think there's going to be three chapters left after this one. Not a big fan of long stories. But I already have the last two written. And remember: if you've ever read **any** of my other stories, I don't do happy endings.

* * *

Rose got home from the store and quickly rushed off to find her father, the 'Bad Wolf' sign still in her mind. Like always, he was in his office. Rose knocked on the wooden door frame. Pete Tyler looked up from his paperwork and smiled at his 'new' daughter. "I have a question." she walked in the room, though she didn't sit in the open chair Pete motioned to. "You want to find the Doctor don't you? See if Torchwood has something to get you to the other universe." Rose nodded, "I have to." Pete folded his hands under his chin. "You have to? Says who?" Rose rolled her eyes, "I saw a sign, a sign that has lead me to the doctor before, I saw again tonight. That means I find my way back to him." Rose finished in one breath. "Do you know how dangerous that would be? You could die. Your mother would never let you go." Pete warned. There was a pause. The office was big, oak walls with a matching desk and plush chairs. Rose never liked the room; it was too dark for her taste. She leaned all her weight on the back of her chair, realizing how much power her dad had at Torchwood. If Pete Tyler couldn't get someone to build her something, no one could. "Are you saying yes?" Rose asked, a smile forming on her lips. "Well I'm not saying no."

A year had passed since Pete promised Rose he would find a way for her to get to the Doctor. In those twelve months, dozens of Torchwood workers built nonstop, working on a dimension canon. A jetpack like object that will transfer her from one world to the other. "But you could die!" Jackie had started once the two had told her of their idea. Pete looked from his wife to his daughter, "told you." But slowly, over the course of the year they convinced Jackie the canon could work. Rose begged for weeks, "Mum, this is no life without the Doctor." She finally won her over on the idea.

Now, the day had come for Rose to strap the cannon on her back for the first time. "I remember when I was young and in love. Enjoy it while it last Rose." Rose kissed her mother on the forehead, "I love you mum." The older women patted her Daughter's shoulder. "My how you've changed these past few years. Look at you, all grown up." Rose rolled her eyes, "if you start crying, you might wake up tony." Rose whispered, nodded towards the small boy on the couch opposite of theirs. Jackie chuckled. "Sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you Rose, you're my little girl." Rose stood, stretching. "Don't worry mum, I'm going to be with the Doctor." Rose smiled at her mother; she pushed all the thoughts of her dying to the back of her mind. Rose couldn't think about that, she had to think positive. The two women, and little Tony, were sitting in the lounge, waiting for Pete and the car. "Are you sure you don't want me to come? See you off at Torchwood?" But Rose shook her head, "No, I thought it would be-" The car horn interrupted her. Rose glanced out the window, seeing the black car pulling up the front door, waiting for her. "Ride's here. By mum." She kissed Jackie on the cheek, "say by to Tony. Please don't cry, I'm coming back one day! Honestly have a little faith in Torchwood's inventions." Rose told her sobbing mother as she headed into the hall, towards the entrance of the mansion. Jackie wiped her tears just long enough to shut the door behind her daughter, waving her off. Jackie took a few deep breaths; telling herself she was going to be ok. Rose was going to be fine. She was going to be with the Doctor. That thought didn't settle Jackie at all.

The Tyler's car pulled up outside of a normal looking bank. Pete got out, followed by Rose. The two walked inside and took the lift to the top story. People glanced at Rose; she really wasn't dressed for work. With just jeans and an old t-shirt on, she looked out of place. But once they got to the top, and the door opened, people looked at her differently. Dozens of men and women in suits gathered around Rose and her father. "Rose Tyler! Why it's nice to finally meet you" "Are you really her?" "Did you travel with the Doctor?" "Are you going to find him again?" People bombarded Rose and Pete as they stepped out, Rose smiled politely. She had never been to this branch of Torchwood before, though it looked like all the others. Plan white walls with few windows. Boring and sad. Rose had had enough questions, handshakes, and hugs to last for a while, and she soon moved on. Pete took Rose down a hallway, turning many times before he stopped in front of a worker. "Now this is Wood, he's going to hook you up to the canon." Pete motioned to the short bald middle age man. Rose gave a head nod, "very well." Wood shook Rose's hand. "Miss. Tyler, if you would come this way, we can hook you right up." The man lead them into another small white room, this one only filled with a table and what looked like a student's book bag on a table. Hooked up to a bad was a blue wire, with a small box on the end. "If I can please have your phone?" Wood asked, his palm open. Rose searched her pockets, finally pulling out her pink phone. "Now if you could call the TARDIS and hand the phone to me." Rose laughed. "I've tried, but the phone doesn't work that way." The man only shook his head. "But I'm trying something different. Your phone Miss Tyler." Rose gave him her phone. Wood checked to see if the phone was still calling and plugged it into the small box. The book bag glowed. "It's ready. Care to put it on and hop dimensions?" Rose looked back at Pete; he gave her a small thumbs up. She gave it back, ready to go. "Now if you just put your hands through the holes like that. Yes, very well. All strapped in?" Rose nodded, her palms were sweaty. Wood stood back, "good, in a few seconds you will be one your way." Rose nodded again, feeling lightheaded. "But what if it doesn't work…" And in a nanosecond, Rose was beamed into space, tracking down the TARDIS's signal through her phone.

Rose didn't know how long it took. But it felt like seconds before her feet touched ground. She glanced down at her body, checking for injuries. Though her whole body ached she found nothing wrong. Rose blinked dizziness away to check where she was. It was the inside out the TARDIS, just like Rose remembered it. The same everything, right down to the marks on the floor. Rose didn't know where the Doctor was, but when she heard a voice coming from the hall, she knew he was inside somewhere. "Now, just to find the hammer then maybe the gorty will work again!" With a pain in her chest, Rose wondered who he was talking to. She took off the bag, letting it fall back to the floor. The chatter stopped when it landed with a heavy thud. "Who's there? I'm warning you, I've got a screwdriver!" The tenth Doctor popped out from the hallway, his handy weapon in attack mode. Rose smiled, "what are you going to do? Sonic me?" She asked. The Doctor's face turned from tough to amazement to pure joy. He put the screwdriver back in his pocket, rushing to Rose. He grinned as he swept her off her feet, swinging her in the air. Rose breathed in, it even smelled the same. The Doctor sat her back on her feet, still smiling. "Rose Tyler, you're really back." Rose smiled too, not believing her luck. "How?" Rose kicked the cannon at her feet, "a dimension canon, I'm jumped from one world to this one. Just to find you." The Doctor looked the same, his suite, tie, and combed hair. Though there was a trace of sadness in his eyes, but it disappeared when he saw Rose looking. "This is fantastic!" Rose nodded, still smiling too. She expected him to hug her again, but the Doctor knelt to look at the cannon. "How did you build this beauty?" Rose laughed, she missed this. "Doctor? Maybe we could talk space travel a different time? Didn't you miss me?" The doctor looked up, Rose pouted. The time travel rose, pulling Rose into another hug, "I missed you more then you know." The Doctor told her, meaning it with both his hearts.

* * *

It sucked. I know. BUT I STAYED UP TO MIDNIGHT WRITING IT. DON'T JUDGE MY WRITING. plus I just watched season 2 of Sherlock, stick with me here.

But what did you guys think? Next chapter ideas? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are a third season of Sherlock.


	4. heartbroken with guns

Gonna try to finish this story this week. I don't know though, I was on fall break this past week and now I'm back to school, but I'll try. Not for sure how many more chapters... for sure 3 (counting this one) but I might add another one if you guys want an epilogue (*wink wink*)

So the story is getting good and the plot is thickening. Here we go!

* * *

Rose couldn't help smiling at the Doctor until she heard a new voice coming from down the same hall the Doctor had come from. "Doctor? Where did you run off to?" A woman's voice. Rose opened her mouth in shock, stepping away from the doctor and placing her hands on her hips. "Who is that?" The Doctor ruffled his hair, "well, it's a long story." Rose went numb inside. "I travel across dimensions to find you've replaced me? I could have died trying to find you Doctor!" The time traveler opened his mouth, "Rose, no. I had to accept her. She's…" But another voice replaced his, "I am Synthir, commander of the Shadow Proclamation. And who are you? A human?" Rose looked to the woman, or rather an alien. She was six feet tall and a dull white tone, her purple robe trailed on the TARDIS' floor. Rose angrily looked back at the tenth Doctor. "Now you're traveling with aliens?" Rose was heartbroken. Synthir just smiled, "oh, did I walk in on something?" She asked innocently. Rose rolled her eyes, "no, I just popped in to say hello to an old friend." Rose picked the canon up off the floor and strapped it back on. "Great seeing you Doctor."

"Rose" The Doctor tried. But Rose talked over him.

"You left me heartbroken." Rose told him, stepping closer. Rose didn't want to leave the Doctor, and knew he didn't want her to. "I just wanted you safe. And you were. But you will never be replaced by anyone. How could I forget you? I want you. Forever." Rose cracked a smile. "So you really happy I'm back?" The Doctor nodded, walking to Rose and sliding the bag off her back. Synthir sighed, "touching really,' she walked over to couple, taking the canon, "But before you make out, I would like to talk about how you got here." The Doctor's eyes got big, "well…" But the Shadow Proclamation leader stopped him. "I want to hear it from the human."

Rose took a deep breath, and told Synthir how Torchwood built her the dimension canon, and how she used the TARDIS' single from her phone to track down the Doctor. Synthir nodded, "sounds like you would do anything to find your doctor again." She turned to the Doctor, "I have a few calls to make. If you excuse me." The alien walked out of the control room, leaving Rose and the Doctor alone. The Doctor hugged Rose again, "she's got nothing on Rose Tyler." Rose laughed, leaning into her Doctor. Synthir walked back into the room, saw Rose and The Doctor and stopped. Rose placed her mouth next to his ear, "I think we're in trouble." The Doctor quickly let go of Rose and turned to face the leader. Synthir had her white arms crossed, "As commander of the Shadow Proclamation, I hereby hold you both under arrest from clause 845 of the Shadow Proclamation which states 'it is prohibited to use an unregistered device for space travel, and strict punishment may be used.' Now I don't think that device is registered and is tagged." The Doctor and Rose exchange worried looks. "And Doctor, after studying you, I don't believe your TARDIS is either." The Doctor held out his hand, "Just stop right there," But she kept going. "So you either land this now and you both follow me calmly to holding cells and await a trial or we can do it the hard way." And from under her robe, Synthir pulled out a gun, aiming it right at Rose.

* * *

Just a few ANs; (Isn't that what authors say when they talk.. Like author note or something?)

Well... Did you think Synthir was going to be nice? hahaha no.

I'm debating with myself on _'It can be remembered' _will you guys like send me pm's if you want me to keep it going/ have any ideas? I want to keep writing but I don't know what to do with it.

Sorry if the past few chapters haven't been good. I always have the start and end of stories. But the ending should be good.

and just two friendly reminders;

I don't like happy ending

and I love cliff hangers(; as seen in this chapter.

Reviews are like forever long fall breaks!


	5. more guns

Sorry It took so long. Here it is. A *short* chapter.

* * *

The Doctor stepped in front of Rose. "There is no need for violence." Synthir lowered the gun a few inches. "Land this craft at once." Rose looked from the Doctor to the alien, watching as the time traveler did what he was told. Rose went to move towards the Doctor, but Synthir raised the gun to Rose. "I recommend you hurry Doctor." The Doctor locked eyes with Rose as he hit a button on the dash, landing the TARDIS with a thud. Synthir walked to the TARIS' doors, and ushered the other two to do the same. They were on an unknown planet; Tall gray buildings, looking like an Earth prison, awaiting them. As the trio stepped out, they were greeted by bright sunlight and oods. One walked up to Synthir, bowed and as he looked at the ground, spoke to his master; "And where shall I take the prisoners?" Synthir looked back at the Doctor and Rose. "Take the man. Lock him in room 74 while he awaits his trial. I'll take this human into my own hands." The white alien grabbed Rose's wrist, who screamed in pain. "IT's been ages since I've killed a girl." The Doctor panicked. As the ood tried to take him, he yelled to Synthir. "NO! Take me." But Synthir only raised her hand for silence. "Please Doctor; don't make me have to kill you too. Though that would be more fun."

Synthir pushed away Rose, reaching for the Doctor. But he had other plans. "Rose, now!" the companion couldn't help but smile as she dodged ood and ran towards the TARDIS. She could hear the sonic screw driver behind her. How she had missed this. The Doctor and his ideas that always ended up working out, if not the way they intended it. The Doctor was right behind Rose, running to safety. But the ood had realized what has going on and Synthir, frozen with shock, yelled for the soldiers to go after them. One of the ood stopped to turn to the leader, raising the white ball, he spoke; "They are gone. Today was not the day the Doctor would fall." But Synthir didn't give in so easy. She gripped the gun still in her hands. "Stand out of the way, he's about to fall." The white wicked women raised the gun once more, this time, to the Doctor's back.

Rose had never heard a worse sound in her life. A bullet shooting out from a gun. For a nanosecond, Rose expected pain. But then something else reached her ears. A scream. And a thud. Rose, out of breath, stopped feet away from the Doctor's ship. She turned to see the Doctor only a little behind her, lying face down on the blacktop. She rushed back to him, "Doctor? Doctor Can you hear me?" But no reply. Rose swallowed a cry, walking away from the Doctor just before gold light started to shine from the time lord. "No. No!" She screamed as the ood got closer. "He's changing. Let me help him." But the ood surrounded the 'dead' Doctor. Synthir had caught up and ordered for him to be taken away. "Go." She told the girl. But Rose shook her head. "I can't- I can't leave him again." Synthir folded her arms. "Then you will be held as a prisoner as well. This was so much harder than expected." She mumbled as Rose watched the ood drag a passed out Doctor away. Rose could only see his feet, not knowing what he now looked like. The remaining ood guided Rose though to a metal door, after keying in a passcode the door opened to revel a large white walled hall way, other oods and aliens shuffling about. Synthir vanished, Rose presumed to fill paper work on today's events, and she was alone with the ood. Rose always hated ood. "I met some ood once, they were possessed. And I escaped." Rose stuck her foot out, tripping the ood; she quickly shoved the ood into an empty room, shutting the door so he couldn't get out. "That was for the old Doctor." She told the door, before running down the hall looking for room 74. At last, almost an hour later, Rose found it down an empty hall. The only thing standing between the Doctor and her were two oods. No Synthir around. Rose stood in front of them, acting braver than she felt. "Please let me see him" But the odd wouldn't move from the Door. "He's alone and just changed. _He needs me_." Rose tried again. She could see metal bars through the tiny window in the door. The Doctor had to be in there. After a bit of talking, swearing, and hitting, the odd finally moved aside, letting Rose to the door.

* * *

The next two chapters should be up super soon. Maybe today. Review xx


	6. New face, same hearts being broken

Told you it would be up soon! So I wrote this chapter like right after I wrote chapter 1. I always knew I wanted the Doctor to regenerate and Rose be threaten. Anywho! Only one more chapter to go.

* * *

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed when he saw her. She rushed over to his cell. "Are you ok? Did it hurt?" The newly regenerated Doctor nodded, rubbing his right hand. "You look so different." He still had brown hair, but it was longer, and he looked younger. Rose reached in through the cell's bars. She touched the doctor's cheek before pulling back fast, like it hurt to touch him. "I'm sorry." Rose knew the Doctor getting shot was her fault, she was the reason he had died. "Rose Tyler, don't you go blaming yourself for my stupid mistakes. I'm over nine hundred years old and I still trust people with guns." Rose gave a sad smile. The metal door to the room opened. In stepped two guards, laser guns strapped to their backs. Synthir walked in behind them. She stood with her arms crossed. The Doctor and she exchanged a look before the prisoner nodded. "Rose." He whispered through the bars. "You need to go."

Rose look back and forth between the aliens. Her brown eyes got big. "NO." The two ood took a step forward. "Rose." The Doctor pled. "Listen." Rose turned her back to the others to focus on the Doctor. He looked tired, sad, and lonely. His voice sounded strange, new, it cracked as he spoke. "You have to go with them." Rose shook her head. "If you don't, they might hurt you. They don't care about humans." Rose was starting to understand, "what-what will happen to you?" She whispered. "I'll be fine. But you won't be. Please Rose." He begged her. Rose took a deep breath, nodded and reached out to grasp the time travel's hand. "I'm really never going to see you again are I?" Her voice was shaky. The Doctor shook his head. He looked down at their intertwined hands then back up to her face. "But you go back to your world Rose. Go back and live your life. Find someone and let them love you. You deserve that. And if you ever get sad, just look up at the stars. Look up and remember the times we had. It might not have been long, but it held enough happiness to last a lifetime. Even one as long as mine." Synthir cleared her throat. "Rose Tyler, if you don't leave the room soon, the guards will take action." Rose gritted her teeth. "Give me another minute." The guards took another step towards the girl. "Rose-" The eleventh Doctor started, but Synthir had enough of their meeting. She signaled to the guards. They charged to Rose, each taking one of her arms. "Doctor!" She cried as the ood drag her away. She was kicking and fighting trying to get back to the Doctor. "Rose," He stretched his arms out of the cell, still trying to hold onto Rose. But he didn't have the strength. The oods pulled Rose out of his reach, forcing them to let go. "Doctor! Doctor! Let go of me!" The Doctor yelled, and tried to shake the bars lose, his sonic screwdriver laid hopelessly on the table. He had no choice but to watch as Rose fought against the ood, swearing to Synthir. But the women just smiled as she grabbed a needle off the table, quickly injecting the unknown liquid in Rose.

She stopped kicking, and she looked dazed. The Doctor had stopped trying to reach Rose; he knew he couldn't get her before they took her away. She was already gone anyway, being dragged towards the door. "Don't worry Doctor, as soon as she's gone, we'll come back for you." She laughed coldly. Rose turned back to the Doctor as the group walked through the door. The last look Rose got of the Doctor was him with his hands on his knees, his whole body shaking. Rose cried out once more, "Doctor!" The man looked up just in time to see Rose go through the door. Though her eyes were unfocused and the odd were basically carrying her, he knew Rose was still partly there. Tears were streaming down her face, her facial expressions saying 'I failed you.'

The Doctor yelled out to her, "I'm sorry!" But she was gone. She passed out as they went through the doorway and she was on her way back to her world. Forever.

* * *

Reviews are like never catching a cold again.


	7. Seeing John again

The last chapter! Thanks you all so much for reading and reviewing. I know this wasn't my best story. Sorry.

* * *

The sound of a slamming car door woke Rose up. She laid numb as she heard footsteps approaching and a gasp. "Mummy, there's a lady here!" a little girl yelled. Rose opened her eyes and sat up. It took a moment for Rose to realize where she was. She was back where she started, the park across town. It was around noon, and empty besides the child. "Ohmygosh, are you ok?" A woman, who Rose guessed was the mother, ran up. She helped Rose to her feet and guided her to a stone bench. "Yes, thank you." Rose found it hard to use her voice. "I must have fallen." The woman nodded. "Do you need a ride home?" She asked, as the little girl glanced at Rose from behind her mom. "No thank you, my home is just right over there." The lady backed away and Rose stood. She felt lightheaded but walked away anyway. As she walked, she suddenly remembered all that had happened. Rose stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She was breathing heavy and started crying. Rose wiped her face; she couldn't do this not here. Not now. Cars passed her by, people walked around her. It was just a normal day. A couple walked by holding hands. '_Find someone and let them love you' _the Doctor told her. But Rose couldn't do that; she couldn't just move on and forget her feelings for the Doctor. But she would never see him again, no matter how hard so tried.

Rose just sat on a bench the whole day, silently crying to herself. When the streetlights came on, she stood to stretch. She didn't have a clue how she was going to get home; her phone still laid inside the TARDIS. Rose looked around for an open store to borrow their phone. Walking up and down the street, many stores had already closed. Rose stomped her foot in frustration. She had almost given up when she saw an open store on Third Street. She knew what she should do.

Rose ran to through the parking lot, and up to the doors. The yellow sign glowed; 'Lennon's.' Seemed like ages since she was here. Though it had only been a day since she had been in her world. What a long day that was. She rushed inside. A familiar face was checking out an old woman at a register, Rose got in line behind her. The man handed the lady her change. "Have great day Maggie." He told her. Rose smiled. She stepped forward. "Hi." Her voice was weak from crying. John looked up, and gave a grin. "Hey, are you buying more baby stuff?" He joked, but stopped when he saw how sad she was. "Are you ok?" He asked, coming out from the counter. Rose shook her head, tears started falling again. "I- I ran into him again." John let out a deep breath. "oh." Rose looked up at him, studying him. His name tag was on a bit crooked, his blonde hair messed up the right way, and his green eyes swam with worry as he stared back at Rose's. "I'm never going to get to see him again." John nodded, like he understood. Rose realized she knew nothing about this man. "What do you want to be?" Rose asked. How had she ran into this man more than once, yet she never asked him about himself. John looked a little confused on why she had switched subjects. "I want to help people, make them feel better. People need someone to care for them and show that someone's there for them." another tear fell down Rose's face. "A doctor?" John smiled, showing his bright teeth, "yeah, a doctor." Rose sniffled. "I need a doctor." John smiled wider, causing Rose to smile. John opened his arms and Rose stepped into them. Her face came up to his chest, his arms wrapped around Rose's back. The blond found herself with more tears on her cheeks.

The Doctor had told her to move on, find someone who could love her. Who she could love. Maybe John could help her.

She broke away from John, looking him into his eyes, "How about that date?"

* * *

So it kinda ended happy? no? ok. Yeah. But it's over. So feel free to review.

And I'm starting a new Rose/Tentoo Story! Never done one of those before.

** and this John had nothing to do with the real Doctor (or john Smith) It was just a name that sparked remembering the doctor.

And I know! Rose wouldn't just go back to Earth and forget the Doctor.. She didn't that was his parting wish. For her to be happy. So she tried. For him. Who knows, John and Rose may of only went on one date..


End file.
